In today's market, retail floor space is at a premium. Product vendors try to display and sell as much merchandise as possible and must be increasingly creative in the marketing and display of products such that they maximize the amount of merchandise displayed at a particular retailer but also minimize the amount of space required for the display of said merchandise. Space requirements and aisle configurations often differ considerably not only from retailer to retailer but also from department to department. Vendors and retailers must also be concerned with the neatness of product displays and the amount of aisle space retained for consumers to easily navigate through the store.
End cap displays are found at the end of long shelving fixtures, also known as gondolas. Product displayed on an end cap is sometimes called a feature because the end cap helps to display items but also to sell products. End caps are typically arranged into three vertical sections—a top section for signage and/or messaging, a middle or core section showcases a feature product and the bottom section is for holding additional stock. Oftentimes product displayed on an end cap display is not associated with products which are contained and displayed in the aisles adjacent to said end cap. Retailers and vendors are constantly looking to devise new display fixtures and methods of displaying merchandise so that more merchandise can be displayed in prime retail locations, such as end cap displays or displays located adjacent to the cash wrap or register, where consumers are most tempted to make what is referred to as an impulse purchase.
There currently exists display apparatus which allows for the display and marketing of merchandise at such coveted retail locations. For example, there are many support fixtures which are operable to attach onto already existing fixtures, and which can support small or lightweight items such as gift cards, or small items with cardboard backing that can be suspended from various hooks or clips. U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,422 describes a strip display for small merchandise which can be suspended from an existing display via a supporting bracket, such that merchandise hangs therefrom in a vertical manner. U.S. Pat. No. 7,219,459 discloses a sign holder and strip assembly which attaches to a shelf, the strip assembly containing plastic hooks thereon for displaying lightweight merchandise. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013-0015148 describes a merchandise strip having a supporting member which is inserted onto the side of an existing display or shelf and a strip member which contains a plurality of clips used for suspending items therefrom. U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,166 describes a heavy duty hanger assembly for hanging merchandise in front of a horizontal shelf. The assembly is mounted directly on the shelf via a plate and vertically supports plastic merchandiser hooks. U.S. Pat. No. 7,641,061 describes a vertical strip display system having a vertical wire grid which may support a variety of merchandise display holders.
More robust display apparatus which have the ability to retain slightly heavier weight products attach directly to an end cap shelf to provide greater support for the products contained thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 8,042,700 describes one such display apparatus having a shelf which attaches directly to a supporting wall of an end cap via a connector strip. U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,878 describes an extender bracket which is attached directly to an upright display panel of a larger merchandising display. The extender bracket extends out into an aisle via a support arm with an S-hook attached thereto for suspending merchandise therefrom. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011-0226775 discloses a merchandise display system having a wire-form structure which supports wire-framed baskets for holding merchandise. The wire structure attaches directly to an upright of a larger display fixture, such as a gondola.
The current retail merchandise displays lack sufficient flexibility, size and/or strength to neatly contain and display a plurality of groups of front facing greeting cards along the sides of an end cap display. Most of the strip-type assemblies are too flimsy or do not have the capacity to hold several different groups of greeting cards in a manner which keeps the greeting cards neat but also provides enough visibility of each different greeting card grouping. Heavier wire-form displays often require attachment directly to an end cap display shelf or one or more vertical uprights of a gondola. This is problematic because end cap merchandise turns over very quickly, which may require the frequent attachment and detachment of various types and number of shelves to hold the merchandise earmarked for the end cap. There is a need in the field for a strong, flexible display which can be attached near or alongside end cap display shelves without interfering with the frequent attachment, removal and reconfiguration of said display shelves. There is also a need for a particular device which has the ability to contain and display a plurality of groups of greeting cards which are displayed in a front-facing manner and which allow complete or substantial visibility of the front face of the groups of greeting cards.